1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that a vacuum pump such as a turbo molecular pump (TMP) or the like is used in an exhaust system in order to perform an ultra-high vacuum process in a substrate processing apparatus of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).